


Run Human Run Run!

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Doggy Style, F/M, Forest Sex, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: You don't how how many times you have been tried to run away from these giant aliens that have hold you with them in their junkyard. Which attempt this one was? Could you be able to escape this time? Would you be caught again by one of them? If you got caught... what would they do to you?





	1. I'm Bleeding For You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://0ownerofalonelyheart0.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2F0ownerofalonelyheart0.tumblr.com%2F).



> A little late birthday gift for my friend 0ownerofalonelyheart0, she's an amazing person and a great friend! Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas! ^3^

”You got ten minutes _human_. Make them count…!”

That was the only warning you got from giant beast behind you before he shoved you on your knees. You were dumfounded and in state of shock you had looked behind you and saw the cruel smiles that the menacing group harboured towards you.

Without second thought you bolted, running straight into forest where roads were rare and openings for their big forms even rarer. Wind howled in your ears and leaves rattled all around you as you pushed your way through thick forest greenery around you.

You could hear it, their laughter echoing through the forest as they called after you with sickening sweet names that made your stomach flip in disgust. No doubt you didn’t get even that ten minutes you were promised before they came after you.

You heard the taunts and horrifying promises shouted blindly behind you. Someone was already near and you must have only ran for four or five minutes. You couldn’t outrun a giant metal monsters, but you could hide from them. It had somewhat worked before so why wouldn’t it now?

You ran towards the opening where you knew there the lake section of the forest began. The area offered you many places to hide and only few of them would follow you there. If you managed to escape those few monsters who wouldn’t be afraid of some water, you could make it to the road where you could possibly stop a car and beg a ride to the city.

The deeper you got into forest the livelier it got. You could hear birds singing around you, little beings completely unaware of the danger lurking in forest below them. Many of them had probably gathered to pluck fresh berries from trees and bushes to fill their empty stomachs.

You kept moving through the forest, stubbornly pushing your way past wild raspberry bushes, minding the thorns and the little birds that got afraid of your too close presence. Cursing softly, you continued your journey with couple new scratches and burning itch on your ankle for brushing it blindly against stinging nettle.

You heard water running trough a stream and soon enough you arrived to lake in middle of the forest. The sparkling water was beautiful, but you had no time to stay and admire it. You had to find the road and a way to safety, before—

A _whoosh_ sound was heard and you felt your heart skip a beat in pure fear. You knew that sound and it meant you had less than 30 seconds time to hide or you were doomed! You tried desperately come up with a place to hide, but your head was hitting misses one after another.

Lake? You couldn’t hold your breath long enough to wait your chasers to pass by you. Keep running? You could never outrun a missile, even less two. Hide to the bush? Were you that desperate that you would risk of getting stung by nettle even worse? Whichever you chose, you abandoned your choice in seconds as you heard the missiles clear as day nearby and you hid into a bush behind a big oak tree. Hidden and down from sight, you closed your eyes and held your breath.

You heard the missiles fly through the air and with a whirr of metal they transformed. You felt like crying. The Hunter was after you and he had sent his little devils after you. He had many times caught you, usually taking the joy of capturing you first before his comrades and roughing you up according to his tastes. He could do terrible things and you had first hand experience on it…!

But if he sent his helpers after you first, it meant that he wasn’t there yet. He hadn’t caught up with you yet! Now the little devils were fast and nimble, but they weren’t the smartest monsters you had misfortune meeting.

You slowly exhaled, took in big gulp of air and carefully peeked through bush and past tree to see where they were.

Airazor, the one with round form and four crab-like-legs was rattling through some bushes on other way, far away from where you were. He wasn’t really quick by his mind, but you could never underestimate his agility.

Divebomb, the one with big arms and claws was shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked around the lake, trying to spot you from the greenery. In your opinion, he was the smart one out of the little devils, if not also even more sadistic. It was hard to tell which one was worse.

You slowly retreated back into your hideout, repeated whole slow exhale and quiet inhale process and then just hoped for the best. You would have to wait just a little bit longer, they hadn’t noticed you yet and they would grow agitated and move on quickly on their mission to—

”FOUND YOU!”

A scream was torn out of your lungs as a set of sharp purple claws wrapped around your body, easily lifting you out from your hide out. The little shithead Airazor giggled like a asshole as he was, grinning his razor sharp teeth at you and walked out of bushes with you in his arms.

”Let me go, let me go!” You screamed, trashing and kicking in his arms, but only hurting yourself as he was made out of alien metal and you were just flesh and bones. Airazor brought you to his partner in crime Divebomb and both shared a nasty snickers with each other.

”Boss will be pleased with us…!”

”Very pleased…!”

”He may let us even have fun with human…!”

”I’ve been dying to make her cry…!” They snickered together and you could already feel tears stinging behind your eyes and adrenaline tickling your systems. Fracture had never before given his mini-cons a permission to join in the punishment he would inflict on you so what would happen to you if these little demons got their claws on you? Their master was precise, careful yet cruel while punishing you and you doubted that these two possessed same patience as he did.

”H- how did you find me?” You whimpered pathetically and they snickered at you. ”We used the infrared!” Airazor snickered, giving you a squeeze and drawing a little squeak out of you. He laughed some more and tried again and you made the sound again. ”She’s cute like this!”

”All helpless in our hands…!” Divebomb laughed, rubbing his big hands together. ”Master is going to take great pleasure from torturing you…!”

”Indeed, I am…!”

You choked on a sob as the master of these little devils stepped into broad daylight from the forest’s shadows. Fracture smiled cruelly at your sad captured state and walked up to you in his tall and lean glory, easily picking you from his employee’s hold and lifting you up to his eye level. You whimpered and tried to make yourself appear as small as possible in his hand with no avail.

”You left us a lot to work with~! Tiny organic fliers going off, broken branches and piece of your shirt torn on a bush. Even my no-good-rival Drift could have found you with his mediocre skills!” Fracture laughed and you hung your head in shame. You thought you had done so well to outrun them…

Your pity party was interrupted by Divebomb and Airazor quickly skittering to their boss’ feet, eyes huge and big hopeful smiles on their faces.

”Are you pleased boss?”

”She’s all nice and ready…! Not even a scratch on her!”

”It appears so. You did good. Better than I anticipated.” Fracture crooned with such a pleased tone that you almost believed that he was going to be gentle, if it wasn’t betrayed by the dangerous glint in his red eyes. ”I’m going to enjoy her…!”

”No!” You cried, kicking and flailing like madman, deciding that you wouldn’t go down without a fight! ”Let me go you monster, let me go!”

Fracture frowned at your defiance, but after a moment of just looking you throw your little hissy fit he gave you a toothy grin and to your shock placed you on the ground. You stood there, baffled beyond believe. Were they going to let you go? Your confusion must have been clear because you earned a healthy chuckle from the hunter.

”I see you’re just as defiant as always. No matter how many times I attempt to destroy this spirit of yours, you keep coming back twice as hard.” You blinked, not understanding where he was going with this, until you saw the cruel gleam appear to his eyes. ”So I’ll let my little employees take you down a notch.”

Your heart left a beat between and went on the overdrive. A scream got stuck in your throat as Divebomb and Airazor jumped on you with wicked laughters and despite crying for them to not to, they viciously tore your clothes into shreds, scraping your delicate skin alongside with their claws.

”Careful! Steeljaw is going to bark our audials off if we damage her too much!” Fracture snapped at his minions who immediately treated you more gently, but not too much as not to make you forget that this was a punishment for hiding from them.

Divebomb moved quickly, snatching you under one of his arms and you flailed in his hold, your legs barely touching the ground. You blushed in shame, your ass wiggling behind you as you tried to shake yourself free, only receiving nasty snickers by the trio and a sudden slap over your bare backside. ”Ow!”

”Ten for running, five for hiding and another five for being little spike tease!” Divebomb laughed and started to smack his big palm against your backside with little effort on his part. He wasn’t even using quarter of his strength, but you could feel your cheeks already turning red and hot under the force of his palm.

You tried to stay quiet. You bit your lip, switched to cheek and then to tongue, but by the ninth smack your demeanour started to break as your abused backside turned tender and skin raw. The tenth smack broke your vow of silence and you cried out in pain. ”No more! Please, no more, it hurts!”

”Duh! It’s suppose to hurt dummy, it’s your punishment!” Airazor laughed from somewhere behind you. You shook your head. ”Please no, you’re too rough!”

The minicons snickered at you and glanced at each other. ”She looks like she can take more.”

”We’ve done worse. Remember that bot back at Cybertron?” Both laughed at whatever sick memory they had from their former preys and turned to their boss. ”What you say boss? Should we break her more?”

You shivered, but you couldn’t tell why. Because the wind was a little chilly? But it was summer and your backside was on fire so you welcomed it. Was it Divebomb’s claws he kept carefully raking across your back? Or could it be the threat of them hurting you? No, you hated pain, you hated it…!

”Hmm, Steeljaw said that these humans are tougher than they look…” Fracture hummed and he sounded like he was deep in thought, but the truth was that he was just playing games with your mind. ”I say we test her limits. See how far you two can take it before breaking her.”

Your heart dropped to pit of your stomach and you flinched violently when your felt air swift as Divebomb took a aim at your ass.

”Wait, wait!” You cried desperately. ”I’ll suck your spikes— I- I’ll let you fuck me!”

The minicons stopped to share a laugh at you. ”What makes you think we can’t just stick our spikes in you when we’re done punishing you?”

Nothing and you knew it, but you had to bargain if you wanted to avoid rest of the ten bruising smacks that were waiting for you. ”I can suck your spikes! I can suck them real good, I swear! I won’t even fight! It’ll be more pleasurable, nicer, I swear!”

The air was quiet as they weighted down your desperate plea. You whined pitifully, hanging your head and wishing for the best. You guess the little devils turned towards their master, silently asking his permission or option before them. Were they allowed to fuck you? They hadn’t before.

”She’s all yours,” Fracture basically purred and you turned your head as best as you could to look behind you. The Decepticon hunter leaned against tree, relaxed as he could be and no signs of problems in his mind, but a evil smile on his lips. ”Make a good show for me.”

That’s the only warning you got before Divebomb manhandled you around and you fell painfully face first to ground. You whined in pain, your nose throbbing thanks the impact and you slowly rose to your knees while holding your face. You felt something trickle against your fingers. You looked at them and saw that you were bleeding.

You could feel blood trickling both ways, out of your nose and inside, moving to your mouth. You coughed, blood tickling the back of your throat, but it turned into a loud whine as your head was yanked back by your hair.

”You look good in red!” Airazor laughed, swiping his glossa over his sharp teeth. You grimaced, but then your eyes landed between his legs and you came face to face with his fully pressurised spike. The minicon laughed and pushed his spike against your cheek, smearing some blood over your skin. ”Gonna open up for me like you promised or should I ram right through your teeth?”

You couldn’t have opened your mouth any faster than you did now. You set on the work immediately, not wanting to experience a broken teeth on top of this assault. You stuck your tongue out and started to lap the tip of his purple spike like a dog licking peanut butter out of spoon. The claws tangled in your hair tightened their grip, pulling your roots and you whimpered.

Airazor hissed. ”Do it right or else…!” His claws wrapped around the back of your neck and squeezed warningly. ”I’ll snap your little neck…!”

You shivered, feeling the blood in your veins burning and heating your body. Gasping, you took the crow of his spike inside your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, coating it with your saliva before taking him deeper inside. The con hissed as you sucked around him, stopping midway to pay attention to first half of his length. You did a damn good job also if someone asked. Someone suddenly cupped your sex from behind and you jumped, startled.

”Hi hi hi! She must like this because she’s leaking below here!” Divebomb snickered behind you, pushing the tips of his claws into your sex’s opening and spreading it wide open. You winched and tried to pull back to look behind you, deny that you enjoyed being toyed by them, but Airazor pulled you back to his spike.

”I wonder how many servos you can take before you rip!” Came a laugh behind you. You whined around your mouthful, trying to shake your head when your felt his servo push inside you. Freezing, you focused on breathing through your bloody nose as second servo started to stretch you open. It was getting too hot for you to think and you hated to admit it, but it felt good when he scissored his big servos inside you.

”That’s it…! Take her apart.” Fracture crooned from the sideline. The minicons saluted their boss before focusing on you again.

”I can still see my spike human…!” Airazor grinned and shared a look with his partner over you. ”Want some spit-roasted human?”

You whined out loud, shameful realisation hitting you. You didn’t like pain too much… but you couldn’t get enough of threatening! They could threaten you with death and you would spread your legs for them. That’s it, that’s what you wanted to hear…!

The servos were pulled out of you and you whined at the gaping needy feeling they left behind. You didn’t need to worry about it long when a blunt head of spike poking between your sex’s lips, teasingly rubbing against you.

”On three?” The con behind you suggested and they started the countdown together.

”One!”

”Two!”

”Three!”

Divebomb rammed straight inside you in one go, filling you up completely and your mouth snapped open in loudest moan you could possibly muster with half-full mouth. Airazor took his chance and pushed rest of his spike down your throat, choking you and making you gag as his spike’s head poked the back of your throat.

Divebomb grabbed a hold of your waist, pulled all the way out before ramming back inside you, setting a brutal pace as he fucked you. Airazor wasn’t any kinder, when his companion thrusted into you he trusted down your throat, dragging the underside of his spike against your tongue.

It was horrible in every best way possible. The quick pace behind you stretched you open quickly yet painfully, rubbing your sensitive inner walls in best way possible. It felt good, even if each trust scraped your sore ass.

Drunk with pleasure, you were desperate to please, relaxing your throat as much as you could and sucking the spike in your mouth with your best abilities. You felt your pride swell when the con inside your mouth raked his claws to back of your head to pull you and fuck you faster.

You squeezed your sex around Divebomb’s spike and the reaction was instant as his claws tightened around your hips to point that you felt the sharp tips were drawing blood and he rammed into you with bruising strength. You whined around Airazor’s spike and he moaned at the vibrations.

”Frag…! Her valve is sucking me in…!” Divebomb hissed behind you, not relenting even slightest with his almost desperate trusting. Airazor grunted. ”Slag, same…! Her mouth is so hot…!”

”You aren’t going to overlord before making her cry for it first, aren’t you?” Fracture growled warningly from the side. The minicons movements halted for a second, quick threat settling in and they caught and pulled themselves free before they could overload inside you.

With your pride long gone, you whined needly after them. Both minicons snickered despite being out of breath and pumped their spikes to keep themselves pleased.

”You want to suck my spike?” Airazor laughed, teasingly pushing and poking your lips and cheeks with the tip of his spike. You whined, opening your mouth shyly and going after the spike offered to you… only to have it pulled away from your reach.

”Not before you beg!”

You gulped, feeling heavy lump forming in your throat, but when you opened your mouth you only gasped out loud. A tip of Divebomb’s spike poked your sex behind you, cruelly teasing you, plopping in and out of your sex’s opening. ”Cry for me and I’ll frag your tight little valve!”

You whined from the back of your throat and tears spilled down your face as you looked over your shoulder at the big handed minicon, your eyes big and shiny. ”P- please use my tight body as you want…! Take me as you want…! Fuck me as you want…!”

Divebomb groaned and you turned your teary eyes to Airazor. ”Please fuck my mouth… Make me swallow everything you have…! I swear, I do it…!”

The minicons groaned together and with their willpower gone they moved to push their spikes back inside your mouth and sex, but they never got to do it.

”Enough!” Fracture stomped his pede on the ground and the minicons pulled away from you quicker than you had ever seen them ever fly and you sat on your ass on the ground with a needy whine. Divebomb and Airazor looked absolutely horrified and so silly with their pressurised spikes out in open. Their boss stomped over, looming over the minicons.

He barked at minicons, but you couldn’t in your needy mind cloud make any sense of what he was saying. Probably something about you since he was pointing at you with his clawed finger as he kept yelling to his underlings.

”We’re sorry master!” Divebomb apologised.

”We’ll do better boss!” Airazor cried and you whined. Fracture turned to you and his interface panel slid open and his big spike pressurised immediately. He was no doubt enjoying the show until now. He gave his employees a glare and pointed towards tree’s base. ”You’ve failed me yet again…! Go there and no touching your spikes or valves! I’ll show you how to do it!”

The small duo whimpered as they made their way to the timeout zone, heads hanging in shame. You whined sadly, feeling empty and needy, until Fracture jumped on you. You were on your back in a second, your head was spinning and before you could register anything else you felt a ice cold blade against your throat.

Your eyes grew wide and you froze below Fracture and his retractable black blade. You had seen him use it, it went through metal like it was butter and tiniest mistake would cut you open and bleed you out in seconds. The Decepticon glared at you, before smirking. ”Move and inch and you’re dead meat…!”

Fear and arousal skyrocketed in your body and it was a challenge to stay still or not to shiver visibly. Fracture smiled sadistically. ”Hands over your head and legs open. I won’t say it twice…!”

You had to admit it, the Divebomb and Airazor had nothing against their master. They had still a lot to learn. You moved your hands over your head as instructed and opened your legs as wide as they could go. Fracture smirked. ”Good girl…!”

Then he was inside you, his spike spreading you almost painfully to your limits. Your eyes snapped shut and the loudest neediest whine slipped past your lips. You could feel your sex trying get used to bigger penetration, your breathing coming out as desperate little whiny gasps. Fracture grinned and started to frag you with hard pace.

Your body bounced up- and downwards with his thrusts, breasts bouncing with movement and you were still making those adorable little whines with each thrust, too lost in your pleasure to actually voice out your pleasure. It was alright, Fractured liked it when he made you into a whimpering mess.

Your eyes snapped open in high danger alert when you felt the blunt smooth side of the blade caress the skin over your collarbone and your eyes landed on Airazor and Divebomb on the background. The minicons were still on timeout, but it didn’t stop them from fisting their own spikes at the sight of their boss fucking little human that they had just been bolts and nuts deep inside just a moment ago.

They had it coming for making your nose bleed, but the attention they were giving you made you shiver and filled your mind with more ecstasy. Fracture noticed that your attention wasn’t solely on him anymore despite him being one fucking you. He stopped thrusting into you and you immediately turned to look at him, your lips parting for a whine but it died on your tongue as the hunter pressed the his blade against your lips.

”What a pretty mouth you have… Would be a shame if anything happened to it…!”

You winched, the blade’s edge scratching your lip, but it was enough to break the delicate skin on your mouth and send a dribble of blood running down your chin. Fracture pulled the blade back and slammed his lips against yours as his hips started to slam into you again.

The kiss was animalistic and bloody and just enough with the brutal pace to send you over the edge. You whined out loud against Fracture’s lips, throwing your arms around his head as your hips rose from the ground, stiff from pleasure so hard that it almost made you come immediately again.

Fracture followed soon after, your tight body being too good to pass on and he filled you with transfluids, your body, especially midsection turning round with transfluids filling you up. You whined out loud long and hard as he pulled his lips from yours. H just kept fragging you despite your orgasms, only chasing his own after realise. Not that you minded, you were oversensitive and riding on pleasure he was giving you.

Finally, he pulled out and you moaned, feeling the pressure around your stomach area lessen as his transfluids had somewhere to escape now that his spike was out of you. You panted, focusing on getting your systems to moderate human levels while Fracture rose to his full length and went to treat his pupils with hard lessons.

Meanwhile, you pulled yourself together and got up on your knees, opening your sex enough to let all the extra transfuilds out of your systems. You turned towards Fracture who was at the moment scolding his lackies for overloading at the sight of you two interfacing and frowned. ”Hey! Bounty hunter! My lip is still bleeding and my clothes aren’t going to appear from nowhere!”

Fracture glanced at you and frowned, but you just smiled to him. One wrong move and you would tell Steeljaw what a bad lay he was during your game of cat and mouse and he would get his ass handed back to him.

Fracture grumbled something under his breath as he pulled a dress, violet summer dress with no straps from his subspace and handed it to you. No underwear? Not that you minded, it was he who had to ride back to base with you dripping all over his seat. No scratch that, he threw the panties over your head. Thanks jackass.

You pulled the clothes over your body and wiped your bleeding lip with your tongue, enjoying the rich taste of iron against your taste buds. You grinned. You had no control of your mouth and Fracture noticed it as he approached you.

”What are you smiling at?” He inquired as Airazor and Divebomb took their places at his shoulders.

You grinned harder and motioned him to transform with a single finger. ”Transform and I’ll let you know~” You laughed lightly. Fracture grunted, but either way, he transformed into his signature motorcycle. You never felt prouder to mount a cycle like him. Taking hold of his handles, you tested the gas, much to his dismay and then you blasted off, straight into forest road. Not that he minded, he had to go through one to get to you and while you were at it, you made extra sure to rub your soaked panties against his seat, much to his displeasure slash his pleasure.

You were soon back at the junk yard and no one else was there yet. They were no doubt still looking for you because you could be a sneaky little thing to find. You had proven it many times before already so what made this thing different from all the other times. You got off from Fracture and he transformed, standing several feet above your smaller form.

”I hope you’re happy with the treatment you got…!” He hissed at you. You grinned and licked your lip, the cut still clearly visible. ”Oh, did I enjoy it!” You laughed, making extra sure to lick your lip.

Maybe you were a sadist or just proud of every single mark sex could bring to your skin, but you were extra awful for Fracture. Just because he thought you didn’t like scars~!


	2. Chapter 2

”You got ten minutes _human_. Make them count…!”

 

That was the only warning you got from giant beast behind you before he shoved you on your knees. You were dumfounded and in state of shock you had looked behind you and saw the cruel smiles that the menacing group harboured towards you.

 

Without second thought you bolted, running straight into forest where roads were rare and openings for their big forms even rarer. Wind howled in your ears and leaves rattled all around you as you pushed your way through thick forest greenery around you.

 

You could hear it, their laughter echoing through the forest as they called after you with sickening sweet names that made your stomach flip in disgust. No doubt you didn’t get even that ten minutes you were promised before they came after you.

 

You heard the taunts and horrifying promises shouted blindly behind you. Someone was already near and you must have only ran for four or five minutes. You couldn’t outrun a giant metal monsters, but you could hide from them. It had somewhat worked before so why wouldn’t it now?

 

You ran towards the opening where you knew the muddy swamp section of the forest and lake began. The area offered you many places to hide and only few of the monsters would follow you there. But it was all a trick. You left enough marks on the ground to show you had gone that way and then you made a beeline for another direction until you were away from the watery terrain.

 

You were certain some of them would fall for that, but it wouldn’t fool them long so you kept running, trying to find better place to either hide or run to. Luck seemed to turn it’s side on you when you arrived to small clearing over a hill with no place to hide. Cursing the cruel lady watching over your luck, you tried to think another way to escape or hide when a voice boomed behind you.

 

”I’m gonna find ya lil scamp and when I do, I’ll have real fun time roughing ya to shape!” A heavy accent called somewhere behind you and you felt ground beneath your feet tremble. The horned one was near…!

 

Thinking quickly, you looked around you and saw a fallen tree on the side just on top of downhill. You could hide there, but if you did they would no doubt grow suspicious if your tracks just ended suddenly…!

 

You kept running, passing the hill and potential hiding spot, but not for long. You made sure to break as many branches you could grasp, stomp as much grass as you could and you even went as far as to take of your other shoe and leaving it behind. Satisfied with your quickly prosecuted plan, you quickly ran back to hill, jumped over the tree and hid under neath it.

 

You pressed yourself as tightly as you could against the moist mossy ground all over you and held your breath. Soon enough, you heard heavy footsteps behind you and you closed your eyes, hoping that whoever was would take your bait.

 

”Now where did that scamp go…?”

 

Focusing your breathing, you tried to calm your raging heart. You felt like your little blood pumper would jump out of your chest any given time and it got worse with every second your chaser stalled behind you, looking for clues about your whereabouts.

 

”Well, if it ain’t my lucky day!” You heard him laugh behind you and you felt your heart stop. Had he found you already? How?! You were so careful…! You tried to melt into tree trunk against your back, hoping that he wouldn’t see you, when you suddenly heard him walk off.

 

”Scamp got sloppy. Gonna get myself piece of her…! And ain’t anyone gotta stop me!” He sounded excited and the more excited he got the stronger his accent got. You shut your eyes, shiver running through you. That accent would follow you to your dreams if you managed to escape this…!

 

But when the sound of footsteps grew smaller you opened your eyes and a smile broke on your face. He took the bait, he was going away! Slowly, you let out the breath you were holding and peeked over the tree. Sure enough, he was there, his enormous horns giving him away in a second, but he quickly disappeared into forest trail you had left for him. And he took your shoe with him! Bastard!

 

You swallowed your fear and slowly made your way down the hill so you wouldn’t cross your paths with him anymore. You had to get as far from their treacherous base where they held you…!

 

How many times you had to play this cruel game of cat and mouse with them when they would always catch you and drag you back to their horrible junkyard?

 

You kept running, making sure to stay alert for any sounds or signs of your capturers. They were a rowdy bunch so locating them wasn’t so hard, but they each had their set of skills that set them apart and always prevented your escape.

 

The lean one had two little devils to help him drag you out from your tightest and smallest hideouts, the big mouthed would destroy anything giving you cover, the one with great horns would stomp down trees and obstacles between you two and the fourth… He never had captured you, a scrawny one who whined a lot from the sheer annoyance that he never got close to you.

 

But the worst must have been their leader…! The one with voice smooth as honey and tongue made out of silver. The one that had lured you into their hideout in the first place and prevented your escape with his allies time after time.

 

But this time— This time you had good feeling about your escape and you had a good reason to feel that way. You panted, exhausted beyond belief, but you were so excited. You had arrived to a greater hill and you could see the city in the distance. You had only maybe one and half, two kilometres at most.

 

You were almost there, almost free…! You could taste the freedom already…!

 

”I gotta admit, you’re getting better at this game!”

 

A cold wave of fear rushed through your body. Your mind froze and you quickly spun around, only to come face to face with your worst fear. Steeljaw as he called himself leaned against tree, his body language relaxed and so full of himself. He must have been so pleased with himself for catching up with you despite your tricks.

 

You made a lighting quick flip and went rolling down the hill. Everything after that was just blur of colours and sounds as you rolled down the grass hill all the way down. You ever-so-not-gracefully landed on your stomach, your clothes dirty, hair messy and soil in places you didn’t want it.

 

”I see you’re getting desperate!”

 

You groaned, pushed yourself up and looked at Steeljaw who was eyeing you from the top of the hill. Damn, the hill looked far bigger from down below and yet he made it look so small. You watched in horror as he transformed into a car and drove the hill down towards you.

 

Yelping in horror, you turned around and made a mad dash into the forest. You couldn’t give up now! Not when you were so close…! If you could just loose him you could sneak into civilisation and disappear into the crowds…!

 

You kept running, despite your burning lungs, aching muscles and hysteria. You couldn’t hear anything beside your panting and running through the forest and that itself was driving you crazy with hysteria. 

 

Where was he, why didn’t you hear him, was he after you anymore? Whatever he was scheming, you didn’t want to find out.

 

Despite your wishes you got your reply when you saw a flash and your body was effortlessly yanked from the ground and into the air, only to be slammed against the tree’s bark. Your head was spinning, your back and neck hurt from impact and when your eyes could finally focus you saw yellow gleaming eyes staring at you.

 

”Try to scream, I dare you~ Your kind are just around the corner, see if someone hears or comes~” He practically purred at your face despite wearing a wolfish grin. You grounded your teeth and gnawed your lower lip, scream just on tip of your tongue…! But your eyes fell downwards and the scream died with it.

 

Steeljaw grinned, but before you let him win you took all your strength and started punching his hand holding you up against tree.

 

”LET ME GO, LET ME GO YOU BRUTE BEAST!”

 

Oh hey, you could scream and you screamed like a banshee. The punches obviously hurt you more than they did him, but you wouldn’t go down without a fight. Your attitude deserved you an amused chuckle and next thing you know, you are on your ass on the ground at the base of the tree and you have an prowling wild monster hovering over you.

 

”A beast you say?” He chuckled, tracing one of his sharp claws over your side and you shivered away from his touch.

 

”I assure you, I am far from something so _primal_. But if you insist…!” He growled out, slipping his sharp claw under your shirt and you yelped horror as you heard fabric tear and with one quick swipe of his claw, you sat there with only your bras covering your breasts.

 

”You wanted a brute? Well, pardon me, I’m not like my comrades but I can give you something they can’t. Now… take off those flimsy articles of yours before I make you…!” Steeljaw crooned with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

 

Despite it being summer and warm, your skin turned to goosebumps under his cold eyes. Your shaky hands slowly slipped your bras’ straps off your shoulders and snapped the front of your bras open before letting them fall on the ground. You moved to cover yourself, but you heard a warning growl that made you freeze in terror.

 

”Don’t cover yourself…! Let me see rest of you…!”

 

You shakily moved your arms away, kicked your shoe off and slipped your pants and panties off your feet. There you were, sitting in the forest, in front of giant metal monster while naked like the day you were born…! Steeljaw’s eyes raked all over your body, taking in your perky breasts, little Buddha belly, lush meaty thigs and he licked his lips, liking what he saw. 

 

”Aaah, you humans are so small…” He sighed, flicking his claw at you, making you flinch despite him not even gracing you. The wolf chuckled at your fear like he found it as his greatest joy and he finally touched you, gently raking tip of his sharp claw over your delicate neck and you craned automatically away from him.

 

”So fragile…” He cupped your body, thumb over your stomach and tip between your breasts as he gave your body a squeeze and you yelped like squeaky toy. ”So soft and… meaty…! I wonder how your kind tastes… Let’s find out, shall we~”

 

N- no! You tried to jump around the tree, but he snatched you by your ankle and pulled you down on your back before jumping on top of you. You screwed your eyes shut, afraid of him crushing you with his giant body, but he never did. Instead, you felt wet heat flick over your neck and you peeked to see him draw his tongue over your skin.

 

”Please, no! I don’t want to! Stop!” You tried to resist him, kicking your legs, but Steeljaw made sure to put pressure on your body and pinned you into your place on the grassy ground.

 

”You don’t want to?” He asked, raising his head enough to look you into eyes as he laughed. ”You little humans are so silly. Not knowing what you _need or want._ Don’t worry… I’ll help you ask for it properly…!”

 

Suddenly you felt a piercing pain in your shoulder and you bit your lip to stop you from screaming. He bit you and it hurt…! Steeljaw chuckled as he drew back and flicked his tongue over the bite mark on your shoulder. You felt hot wetness spread over your upper body and you turned to see that he had drawn blood through several holes on your skin.

 

You watched through teary eyes how his tongue smeared the blood before slowly lapping it into his mouth. Steeljaw hummed as he pulled back, licking red tinted lips. ”Just like rust sticks back in Cybertron… Delicious. I just might want more~”

 

Steeljaw dove in for another bite and you whined long and hard as his teeth pierced your breast and drew more blood. You chocked on a moan as he started to suck your chest, like he was trying to milk your blood through your breast.

 

The idea of him sucking your breast to get something he wanted out of you… It shouldn’t have turned you on and you felt ashamed by the heat it sent to your sex. Like that wasn’t enough, Steeljaw started to hum contently as he sucked and switched to another breast without even biting at it. You whined at the attention you received by this monster, ashamed by your behaviour…!

 

Steeljaw noticed the change in your tone of voice and he must have liked it because you felt him smile that devious smile of his against your skin, his tongue flicking over your nip. You whined, shamefully pressing your legs together to ease the heat growing between them, but it only made it worse and you whimpered.

 

The wolf over you pulled away from your breast with wet pop and grinned down at the defiant look in your eyes when your eyes met. ”Such a mean look you got there~”

 

”Let me go—”

 

”You’re just like bratty little cybercat. All hiss and sass. I should teach you who’s the master in here…!”

 

You don’t know why, but that sounded like a downright mean promise and it planted the seed of fear in you that grew into flower of lust. What would he do to you…? Hurt you even more? Use you for his pleasure? You got your answer quicker than you were prepared to receive it.

 

Steeljaw pinned your hands over your head with ease and you struggled and whined against his hold, but a quick warning growl silenced you and forced you still. The wolf chuckled and wrapped his lips around your wounded chest and started to suck, lick and nip it much to your mind’s disapproval confusion. You pushed your legs harder together and you were punished with a sharp nip that no doubt drew blood again.

 

”None of that pet…!” Steeljaw growled around your breasts. Fearing a new punishment, you let your legs fall loose and your obedience was rewarded with hard pressure straight against your aching sex.

 

Your gasp turned into shameless whimper as his thumb twirled with strong little circles against your sex, occasionally hitting that little pinpoint of pleasure of yours and making your legs and hips spam with pleasure hitting them like electric shocks.

 

The pleasure made your body roll against his touches and despite hating it… you started to want it more…! Steeljaw purred, pleased to see yourself giving up to your body’s desires. ”Now you’re getting it~”

 

”F- fuck you…!” You grunted angrily through your teeth, your point lost when he rolled his thumb and you moaned out loud. Steeljaw grinned, pulling his thumb away only to replace it with the tip of his claw as he carefully pried your sex open before pushing the sharp tip into your opening. The pleasure hit you like wildfire, but if the pleasure was the fire then it was powered by great wind of _need_.

 

”I certainly intend to…” Steeljaw chuckled, swiping his tongue over your sweat gleaming body and you whimpered. ”But I want you to beg for it first~”

 

”N- nooo…!” You whined, voice rising higher and higher as he pushed his claw deeper into you and your back arched off the ground, pushing your chest straight into his eager mouth. You tried to yank your hands free to cover your mouth or push Steeljaw off, but his hold was too strong for little human like you.

 

He kept slowly fucking you with his thumb and licking the bite marks he left and more he kept going at it in his slow torturing manner the more needy your body grew. That’s until he bit you again over the crook of your neck, drawing more blood for him to enjoy. It should have hurt, but in your pleasure filled mind it only made you want more…!

 

More bites, more marks, more Steeljaw…!

 

”P- please…!”

 

”Hm? Did my little pet say something?” Steeljaw chuckled, fully knowing what you said, he just wanted to drag it out of you. You whined. If his thumb felt this good already then what rest of him would feel like? Would you give in?

 

”Please… No more… Don’t tease…!”

 

Apparently you did.

 

”Now that’s more what I want to hear~” Steeljaw laughed and pulled away from you, leaving you laying there on the ground, sweaty, out of breath and needy. You heard a shift and whirl of metal and your breath got caught in your throat when you saw what he was packing.

 

”Impressive spike, no? Don’t worry, I’m going to fill you up with my pups until you’re nice and round with them…!” He chuckled and you blushed and averted your gaze, ashamed by your weak willpower to refuse him. But when he guided your face and eyes back to his you felt rest of that lousy willpower crumble.

 

”You ready for me my little pet?”

 

”Please…!” You panted, reaching out for him with your arms yet never reaching.

 

”Tsk tsk tsk! Are you forgetting something?” Steeljaw tutted at you like teachers did with their students when they hadn’t learned their lessons.

 

”Please master…! Fuck me…!” You outright whined like a bitch in heat.

 

”That’s how good girls ask~” The wolf chuckled and thrusted into you with one hard thrust. A scream got caught in your throat, his spike or whatever he called it so big that it only got half-way-in before getting stuck in your tight entrance.

 

”So tight…!” Steeljaw groaned over you, his hands squeezing hard your thighs as he held your legs open for him. You sobbed when he pulled back an inch and cried when he trusted back into you, sinking in deeper into your dripping sex, your cry dying into a delirious giggle of ecstasy.

 

You were so full and he wasn’t even fully in yet…!

 

Steeljaw growled, leaning closer over you and eagerly starting to trust his spike in and out of you, never pulling all the way out and each time thrusting deeper and harder into you. You moaned at the feeling of having his spike inside you, brushing and rubbing against your sensitive and wet inner walls, tip occasionally probing parts of you that made you hiccup in pleasure.

 

Finally, you loosened up for him to truly start fucking and taking you and he had every intention to do so. He raised your ass of the ground and held your lower-half up in the air as he picked up speed. You moaned, whined and whimpered pleasure clouding your mind like storm clouds did to clear skies, only your clarity was covered by heavy clouds of lust. The longer this went on, the faster you lost rest pieces of your self-respect. ”Please…! Fuck me…!”

 

”You want more?” He inquired with a grunt as he gave you a especially hard trust that would no doubt bruise, making you squeal, before he suddenly pulled out of you. You whined out loud and made grabby hands at him, but before you could beg him to get back inside you he flipped you around on your hands and knees.

 

The ground wasn’t necessarily hard or anything, so it was a relief to your knees and hands to be manhandled down on soft patches of grass. You whined, glancing back behind you over your shoulder to see Steeljaw hovering behind you, his hand wrapped around his erect spike and stroking it at the sight of you showing yourself for him like a good pet.

 

You whined in need at the sight of him hovering over you in such powerful manner and you tried to tempt him back to fucking you with that high pitched mewl mixed with needy shakes of your ass.

 

”You look needy pet.” Steeljaw chuckled, his thumb rubbing the tip of his spike with the beat of your ass’ wiggles. ”Why don’t you present yourself for master? Show how much you want my litter growing inside you.”

 

You mewled pathetically, laying all the weight of your upper body on your cheek as you pressed the side of your face against ground to support yourself, freeing your hands and letting you use them to pull your gaping sex open for him to see.

 

”Please master Steeljaw…! Use me as you see fit for your needs…!” You whined, shaking your sex at him, trying to lure him over and fill you up. Steeljaw growled, a deep one straight from his chassis, slapped his hands off, slammed his hands over your ass and trusted all the way into you with one hard trust. So all the fucking earlier had just been to prepare you for this.

 

You mewled, ecstasy making you blackout momentarily and he started a brutal pace, trusting in and out of you, hitting spots inside you that you didn’t realise you had before.

 

”Oh my pet, you’re so tight like this…!” Steeljaw groaned, squeezing your ass to pull you harder against him. There was pressure in your sex that open legs never offered while getting fucked like animal. Slight pain and uneasiness, but behind those was skyrocketing pleasure that made stars flicker in your eyes.

 

”Tell me how much you want this…!” The wolf over your growled as he trusted into you, his hips smacking your ass red with friction. No doubt you would be feeling it next days if they ever came.

 

”Yes master, please! I want you so much…! You feel so good inside me!” You moaned, trying to push yourself up for leverage, but your arms gave up under you and you just pushed them under your head, trying to not get any dirt in your eyes while you were literally being fucked to the floor. A bad move that muffled all the sexy little voices you made.

 

Steeljaw leaned over you and bit you warningly to shoulder. ”You’re not convincing me…!”

 

”You’re the best! A great magnificent Decepticon leader! You will lead your men to victory and I’ll— I’ll—”

 

”You’ll…!?”

 

”Please master! Keep me! Don’t throw me to others! They can’t fuck me like you can!” You cried, tears forming to corners of your eyes. Steeljaw growled like the mere idea of others, his own companions, having a moment with you was an straight insult to his very being. He sneaked his hand between your legs and rubbed the point you were connected, giving you skyrocketing pleasure that blinded you again…!

 

You moaned so hard it hurt your throat and he leaned over you to growl heatedly to your ear. ”You will be there with me…! By my side, carrying my pups, continuing my lineage and being there as my perfect little human consort when I take over this planet…!”

 

A loud mewl broke past your lips and you would have felt ashamed by yourself for liking what you heard, if your lust wouldn’t have made you whore out like that. Worst of all, he wasn’t done. If anything, he sounded like he was planning on finishing you with just his words.

 

”Once I rule this planet, I will show you off to all my followers…! Decorate you with your planet’s finest metals and gems so they know your royal status…! Feed you only the food worth your quality as my heir’s carrier…! All you ever need to do is to stay my side and let me frag you so I can keep you carrying again and again…!”

 

You couldn’t take it. The words, promises and his touches below…! You were in a jet plane and on the course towards cloud nine. You let your voice sound free, echoing in the forest around you two. ”Master, I- I can’t- I can’t hold on…!”

 

”Then don’t…!” Steeljaw growled and bit you again, harder than ever before and you muffled your scream against your arms, your sex spamming, squirting and sending blinding white pleasure all over your body as you came undone under him.

 

”Slag…!” Steeljaw grunted, his trusting becoming uneven and rushed as he kept fucking you through your release, still chasing after his own peak of pleasure. Your body slumped under him, totally spent, arms and legs limb like jelly, your sex now oversensitive and still pounded so hard. If this went along he might make you come again and you didn’t know if you could take anymore…!

 

One hit deep inside you and Steeljaw let out the most feral growl you had ever heard him make, followed by his fluids flowing into you and it’s heat warming up your tummy that suddenly felt much bigger. The though of your stomach round with his fluids or even pups had you whining long and hard as you came weakly for the second time.

 

A silence fell over the forest after that. Steeljaw was still weakly pumping his spike inside you, slowly coming to a halt once his pleasure let him. You panted and just mindlessly stared at the tree’s roots sprouting just a feet or two away from you. Your mind was absent yet there, just not in one place. Nah, it felt like you had left your body and you were now mindlessly watching Steeljaw and yourself to collect yourselves.

 

Finally, the wolf pulled out of you with a pleased grunt and you whined at the sudden loss of feeling him filling you up. Your legs were shaking underneath you like leafs in harsh wind and you blushed when you felt Steeljaw’s fluids leak out from your gaping sex.

 

”Have I ever told you how good you look full of my transfluids?” Speak of the devil and he shall answer you with that sexy voice of his. You let out a loud tired sight as you blobbed on the ground and rolled on your back, lazily fanning yourself with your hand.

 

”That was… a nice one!” You giggled as you got comfortable on the grass while the big mech got himself cleaned up. Once you were lying comfortably you sighed happily, your every sexual craving and need satisfied. ”A good one…”

 

”I must admit that I find myself intrigued by this your desire to be hunted down before being taken. More so since this time when you kept playing little damsel in distress~ Why the change?” Steeljaw inquired curiously from you and you had to stifle a laugh. ”I wanted to try out my act, you know, if you ever need a _hostage_ in case your little lovers quarrel with Autobots gets nasty~”

 

Now you were just teasing him, but that’s just how you rolled. Throwing playful jabs was your speciality. Steeljaw grunted something underneath his breath before turning to offer you a napkin. Where in Earth he got that from? Either way, you accepted it and started to clean yourself with it.

 

”I appreciate your offer. You do know right that the weakest link is always left behind, don’t you?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and you gasped at him in mock shock. ”So that means Clampdown never gets to fuck me? Shame, although that would be a waste of good fuck. I think you need a backbone to actually _bone_ ~”

 

Steeljaw laughed, his voice booming around you and you giggled by yourself before pushing yourself up on your feet. You wiped some dirt and grass off your knees, arms and body before getting your discarded panties and slipping them on. You clipped your bras back on and turned to your companion.

 

”Got any shirt on you boss? You kinda destroyed my shirt, sooo…?” You raised your eyebrow at him playfully. ”Or do you want to show others how you marked me? How you conquered your victory for catching the prized _human_ this time~?”

 

Steeljaw purred under his breath, his engines revving and he pulled out a cute blue dress for you from his subspace. You gasped way too dramatically as he laid the dress to your waiting arms. ”For me!?”

 

”Only best for my favourite _organic_ life form.”

 

”I’m flattered!” You slipped the dress over your head with a light laugh and ruffled your hair a little to fix up your sex crazy style. The dress was beautiful on you, but you couldn’t help but to notice how it had no sleeves, just straps that didn’t cover the bitemarks on your shoulder. Not that you minded. Thunderhoof tended to turn **rough** when he saw proofs of others fucking you. You grinned at him and gave him a twirl, making the dress’ helm fly around you.

 

”I love it! Thanks boss man!”

 

”I am nothing if not a gentleman.” Steeljaw bowed like a fine mech of manners that he was and transformed into car, throwing the front door open for you. ”Get in. We’ll return to base now.”

 

”Aye aye boss!” You slipped into drivers seat, door slamming shut behind you and seatbelt snapping snuggly over you and between your chest. You giggled and Steeljaw took off into the side road about a kilometre away from your little bang spot.

 

It didn’t take long with your boss’ super engine to make it back to junkyard where the group of Decepticons held you with your blessing. Other guys were already there, waiting and looking sour when they saw their leader return.

 

Steeljaw transformed, taking you with him and gently putting you down on the ground before you. You gave guys a grin and swayed from side to side.

 

”Hi guys! Boss won this round so I’m a little sore…!” You made a point to sound tired and exhausted, that you really were but guys were suckers for pampering you. Giving them big needy eyes you asked. ”Can someone help me heat up some water so I could take bath? I could need a hand to clean my wounds…!”

 

The indication to join you and get their hands all over you was not lost in the wind. Guys took off like their tires were on fire and you had to suppress a giggle as you skipped happily to storage hall where everyone took cover from rain and sun and night sky and made your way to your little makeshift balcony apartment on second floor.

 

Guys made it to you and they found it fun to have their little human pet mascot sleep at their eye level. It reminded you from a dollhouse that you used to have. They stole you stuff from city, put on a gas so you could cook and you found and cleaned up a old junkyard staff’s toilet. Life was good as Decepticons human.

 

After all, living with humans was horrible, so when you got a chance to escape to sexy evil alien robots who wanted to take over you planet and keep you around, you were in!

 

Plus, guys liked you and your kinky little games you liked to teach them to play. They were rather new to some bedroom plays, but that just made it more fun for you to teach them. They had always been criminals, always the ones being chased, but now with you the roles were reversed and they liked it. Cat and Mouse must have been one of their favourite games.

 

How many times you had to play this cruel game of cat and mouse with them when they would always catch you and drag you back to their junkyard? As many as your heart desired~!


End file.
